Moi, Astoria Greengrass, future Malefoy
by alisgalieno
Summary: OS Astoria conte son enfance aux côtés de celui qui deviendra son futur mari. AGDM.


Astoria raconte sa rencontre avec Drago Malefoy...

Tout est à J.K Rowling.

**Moi, Astoria Greengrass,future Malefoy...**

**Bonjour à tous. Voici mon premier OS *larme d'émotion*. Il exploite un couple très peu vu dans les fanfictions : Astoria Greengrass, future mère de Scorpius, et Drago Malefoy. Elle fait également partie d'une série de fics consacrés à la famille Black. J'expliquerais un peu mieux dans ma présentation. Bonne lecture !**

Se souvenir des premiers instants où je l'ai vu ? Cela date d'il y'a tellement longtemps que j'en serais totalement incapable. Nos familles ont toujours été amies, je crois. Je me souviens juste que ma mère n'appréciait pas tellement son père, Lucius, mais le mien n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il était influent au ministère et tout ça, et ça voulait tout simplement dire «Supporte en silence ».

La plupart du temps, les adultes discutaient entre eux et nous ne devions pas les approcher sous peine de sévères réprimandes. Cela arrangeait bien ma sœur et Drago, le fils Malefoy, qui allaient souvent jouer ensemble en me laissant en plan. Il faut avouer que Daphnée est bien plus intéressante et qu'elle possède tous les atouts de la famille. En plus, Drago et elle se ressemblaient : tous deux blonds aux yeux bleus, avec l'envie féroce d'entrer à Serpentard. Au début, je pleurais souvent d'être ainsi délaissée ; et puis, avec le temps, je m'habituais et redoutais même les moments où ils venaient, car alors ils se moquaient de moi en me traitant de pauvre sang-de-bourbe et me crachaient au visage en prédisant que jamais je n'irais à Serpentard. Ils étaient tellement persuadés qu'eux-mêmes allaient y aller sans doute possible… Je n'osais leur rappeler que mère venait de Serdaigle et s'en portait très bien. Je pense qu'ils ne m'auraient de toute façon pas écoutée.

Quelques années plus tard, à onze ans, ils furent des membres exemplaires des verts et argents. Je craignais encore plus de ne pas en faire partie, moi aussi. Je n'avais que neuf ans et déjà je m'entrainais à être aussi douée que Daphnée, aussi brillante qu'elle. Elle réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir ! Chaque jour, j'apprenais la théorie de nouveaux sorts, et lisait quelques lignes dans d'épais livres de magie noire, histoire de me mettre au parfum. Mes parents ne voyaient pas d'un très bon œil ce genre de lectures, surtout que mon oncle Regulus avait été tué par Vous-Savez-Qui et que Sirius, que ma mère défendait pourtant avec acharnement, était toujours recherché pour actes maléfiques et tuerie de moldus, et que cela giclait sur notre famille, même si on s'appelait Greengrass et que rare était ceux qui connaissaient nos véritables liens avec les Black.

Le jour de la rentrée des classes, je paniquais tellement que je fus incapable de parler à qui que ce soit : difficile d'engager la conversation quand vous êtes prêts à renverser votre petit déjeuner sur une autre personne. Non, sérieusement, je n'avais pas envie de parler. Je n'étais pas extrêmement sociable, en première année, non que cela ait changé depuis… Imaginez une petite fille aux cheveux châtains coupés courts, l'air un peu garçon manqué, avec le charme et la grâce d'un baobab masqué… et voilà que je délire. J'avais simplement peur d'être dans l'ombre de Daphné.

Quand le professeur McGonagall posa son chapeau sur ma tête, j'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir ma sœur et sa meilleure amie, Pansy, qui tentait de faire du charme à Malefoy- un peu naïvement, elles pensaient qu'il allait sortir avec une des deux, alors que Drago ne semblait occupé qu'à se moquer d'Harry Potter et sa clique, dont je reconnaissais le rouquin assis à ses côtés. J'étais morte d'inquiétude et ils ne se préoccupaient pas de moi- merci, cela fait toujours plaisir ! pensais-je en mon for intérieur. Donc j'en étais au moment palpitant où j'allais enfin savoir ma maison…

… d'accord, je vous le dis et après on passe au moment qui vous intéresse : ma rencontre avec mon mari. Vous pouvez avouer que vous vous êtes mortellement ennuyé jusque là, je le prendrais bien, pas de souci, j'ai l'habitude. Dans ma tête, je ne cessais de penser « Serpentard s'il vous plaît… s'il vous plaît, Serpentard » et le choixpeau radotait profondément en me disant « Es-tu bien sûr… je vois des qualités certaines pour Serdaigle, mais… » « PAS SERDAIGLE ! NI POUFSOUFFLE NI GRYFFONDOR ! Je le veux vraiment ! ». Et finalement, il eut un léger rire et conclut : « Non, tu ne le veux pas, j'en ai vu passer des filles et fils de sang-purs qui voulaient aller absolument à Serpentard, bandes de bons à rien… mais tu as des qualités indéniables qui font que tu as tout à fait sa place à SERPENTARD ! ».

J'explosais de joie à l'intérieur, non seulement parce que j'étais prise, mais aussi parce que Drago et Daphné me regardaient enfin, pas forcément admiratifs- ne pas prendre mes rêves pour des réalités non plus- mais moins méprisants. Drago m'accorda un doux sourire… ce fut la dernière fois avant longtemps. Le temps passa. Et je vieillis.

J'atteignais ma quatrième année et encore une fois, j'étais affreusement envieuse de Daphné qui avait obtenu le maximum de BUSE dans quasi toutes les matières. Moi qui n'obtenais que des A partout, si ce n'est en potions et en sortilèges où je frôlais l'excellence, de telles résultats ne pouvaient que m'énerver. Une seconde chose m'exaspérait : Drago avait été surpris en train d'embrasser Pansy Parkinson dans les toilettes des filles. Drôle de lieu, mais surtout drôle de choix : Pansy était niaise, plutôt mignonne, mais avec une tête de pékinois qui rendait hommage à sa mesquinerie. Elle faisait partie des proches de ma grande sœur sans que je comprenne exactement pourquoi : elles étaient désagréables et pestes toutes les deux, et alors ? Elles se considéraient plus comme des rivales que comme des véritables amies, c'était évident. Mais c'était Pansy qui avait gagné- mais Daphné n'avait presque rien dit, comme si cela lui importait peu, et je pense pouvoir dire avec certitude aujourd'hui que cela devait être le cas : pour elle, Drago n'était qu'un parti idéal pour un mariage, pour se prouver également qu'elle était bien jolie et qu'elle pouvait avoir tous les hommes de Poudlard à ses pieds. Ce qui était vrai : elle en avait une bonne partie qui venait la voir pour lui demander de sortir avec elle- ou, moins romantique, tout simplement l'embrasser en croyant que cela irait éventuellement plus loin.

Et moi qui crevais d'envie que Drago fasse tout simplement attention à moi… c'était beaucoup trop demandé. Je n'étais rien pour lui. Ils passaient désormais tout son temps libre avec Crabbe et Goyle, à la rigueur Pansy… mon amour était absurde car je n'existais pas. Je le regardais avec avidité et personne ne se rendait compte de rien, même à mes amis les plus proches. Car qui aurais crû que j'aimais un être que je critiquais sans cesse, avec pour seuls souvenirs notre passé commun ? Ce monde est plein de contradictions, et je crois que j'avais renoncé pour toujours, à seulement quatorze ans. Abandonner, purement et simplement, malgré le fait que je souffrais toujours, à l'intérieur de moi. J'ai tenté d'aimer d'autres personnes, sans cesser de l'oublier, j'ai fait des rencontres qui m'ont nourri de diverses façons. Mais de loin je continuais à le regarder se détruire, car je le voyais bien qu'il n'était préoccupé que un incident que je ne connaissais pas, mais qui le changeait physiquement aussi bien que mentalement. Il est parti, j'étais en cinquième année…

Je suis devenue plus adulte, enfin, autant que l'on puisse l'être à dix-sept ans. C'est ainsi que j'ai quitté Poudlard, le cœur emplie de souvenirs où il était si souvent présent, même s'il était loin. J'avais renoncé et je n'y croyais plus quand le destin s'en est mêlé…

Le vent soufflait très fort, ce soir là, je m'en souviens encore. J'avais été invité par un ami de mon fiancé, une personne passablement sympathique- assez pour que j'y aille avec le sourire. Le manoir était luxueux, sans être clinquant au possible, ce n'était pas une de ces maisons modernes que les artistes-chefs ou architectes, je ne sais plus, moldus peuvent construire aujourd'hui. Tout ce que j'aimais, dans le plus pur style victorien, très détaillée et dont les meubles semblaient d'époque. Je n'aurais pas pu passer une mauvaise soirée dans tous les cas. Quelqu'un avait apporté une bonne dizaine de whiskey pur feu, et divers alcools, la fête s'annonçait prometteuse. Mon fiancé s'éloigna vers des connaissances, je décidais pour ma part de discuter avec la maîtresse de maison.

« -Bonsoir, vous êtes Victoria, vous n'étiez pas à Poufsouffle deux ou trois années après moi ? J'ai l'impression de vous reconnaître… »

On a connu mieux comme présentation, mais je composais avec les moyens du bord. Heureusement, cette femme était tout à fait charmante, elle ne m'ignora pas et fit au moins semblant de chercher.

« -Oh oui ! Je crois savoir ! Je crois me souvenir de vous : toujours accompagnée d'une fille très brune, vous aviez une grande sœur très jolie je crois. Mon frère était sous son charme, à l'époque. Comment va-t-elle ? »

Je retire ce que j'ai dit : elle était tout à fait insupportable. En deux secondes, Victoria venait de me planter deux couteaux dans le dos : je n'étais aucunement remarquable, et ma santé ne préoccupait personne. Je la remerciais intérieurement de manière ironique.

« -Très bien, très bien… la décoration est de vous ?  
-Oh non, bien sûr ! Nous avons fait appel à un sorcier extrêmement doué- et la maison est d'origine. Vous pensez bien, je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai un métier moi aussi, je suis publicitaire. Et vous ?  
-Je n'ai pas terminé mes études, fis-je en rosissant quelque peu. Je n'ai que vingt-deux ans, et la formation que je suis est en…  
-Lidia ! appela t-elle d'un air ravie- comme s'il était contente de se débarrasser de ma personne. Lidia, je vous présente Astoria Greengrass. Son fiancé est dans la salle, je ne vous le présente pas. Saviez-vous que… »

Elles s'engagèrent dans une discussion où j'en étais exclue- avant, j'eus le temps de voir le regard moqueur et accusateur de ladite Lidia. Pourtant, je n'étais pas mal faite de ma personne : j'avais des cheveux bruns, lisses et bien coiffés, des taches de rousseur et des yeux noisettes en amande. Mais, comparée à Daphnée, je ne valais pas un clou. Elle était juste sublime, et j'étais contente que mon fiancé ne l'ait vu qu'une fois. Bien que ma sœur soit mariée depuis un ou deux ans, il aurait pu rompre nos fiançailles pour tenter de la conquérir- Merlin seul savait ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête de certains hommes quand il contemplait une telle beauté. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle n'était- elle n'avait jamais été- une fille facile. Daphnée sortait avec ceux qui l'intéressaient, même si elle appréciait ces regards lubriques. Je ne pouvais pas avoir honte d'elle, parce que même les filles l'aimaient bien. Enfin… toutes celles dont elle ne s'était pas moquées. Un petit nombre, en fait.

Cette idée me revigora.

J'allais m'asseoir sur un canapé, plus loin. La musique, du classique, était magnifique, mais je ne me sentais pas le courage de proposer une danse à mon futur mari. Je voulais qu'il vienne s'asseoir, près de moi, et qu'il s'endorme paisiblement à mes côtés… j'avais un côté romantique, fait toujours étonnant pour un Serpentard.

Je fermais les yeux, ma coupe de champagne à la main, quand je sentis une ombre choir à mes côtés. Je supposais que c'était mon fiancé, il avait la même odeur… je posais mes mains sur son pantalon, délicatement. Son timbre me berça… puis je me rendis compte…

Que mon futur mari n'avait jamais eu une voix de ténor.

« -Drago ?  
-Astoria, fit-il en souriant. Longtemps que nous nous n'étions pas vu. C'était au mariage de ta sœur. Tu… tu es toujours avec lui ?  
-Toujours, et je crois que cela ne changera jamais. Nous comptons nous marier. »

Je lisais de la tristesse, dans son regard, ou était-ce autre chose ? Je savais qu'il avait vécu quelques mois difficiles après la défaite de Voldemort, mais désormais il était respecté dans la société londonienne pour le rôle qu'il avait joué dans la guerre. On lui avait largement pardonné, mais il ne faisait nul doute qu'il avait changé. Moins sûr de lui, plus distant. Mais je sentais qu'il allait s'en remettre, il lui faudrait juste du temps pour s'habituer à ne plus être sous le joug de son père.

« -Bien, bien… moi, comme tu vois, j'ai rompu mes fiançailles avec Pansy.  
-Ah bon ? Vous alliez si bien ensemble, minaudais-je. Il y'a une raison particulière ?  
-Non… si. La femme que j'aimais en épouse un autre. »

Je le savais, qu'il aimait ma sœur ! J'étais sûre que c'était cela. Tout le monde savait qu'elle aurait dû être présente ce soir, et elle avait décommandé au dernier moment. J'eus durant une seconde le cœur brisé, je pleurais un amour de jeunesse.

« -Qui… si cette question n'est pas trop indiscrète, de qui s'agit-il ?  
-Une très jolie demoiselle, à qui je n'avais pas beaucoup fait attention avant, et qui me contemplais de loin, je crois. Mais, elle ne voudra jamais de moi.  
-Tu parles de… je suis désolée pour toi, mais Daphné ne voudra jamais…  
-Qui te parles de Daphné ? »

La musique se fit plus forte, mais les battements de mon cœur couvraient ce bruit. Il y'eut un lourd silence, ponctués de soupirs. Et je me lançais :

« -Tu parles de moi ? Moi, Astoria Greengrass, à qui tu n'as jamais parlé en sept années de Poudlard ? Que tu prenais un malin plaisir à provoquer quand nous étions enfants ?  
-Peut-être y'avait-il une bonne raison, qui sait ? »

Il m'embrassa calmement, une première fois. Je rougis et compris que je ne l'avais pas oublié, tout simplement. Je ne fis pas attention à ceux qui nous regardaient- et ils n'étaient pas nombreux- j'oubliais mon fiancé, j'oubliais tout. Puis nous nous enlaçâmes pour ne plus jamais nous quitter… jusqu'à présent.

Je fermais les yeux et refermais une fois pour toute le chapitre de notre rencontre, pour me focaliser sur le présent- dans la pièce d'à côté, notre futur criait comme pour annoncer un renouveau…


End file.
